Prefusion Era Diary of the lost warrior Arc
by Brandon Storm
Summary: Betrayed by Providences New alliance with Dr. Animo Rex travels to the darkest corner of the world to hide and fight back while Dr. Animo's secret benefactor begins to reveal himself. Sequel to God of Monsters Arc
1. Chapter 1

Diary of the Lost Warrior Arc

Betrayed by Providences New alliance with Dr. Animo Rex travels to the darkest corner of the world to hide and fight back while Dr. Animo's secret benefactor begins to reveal himself. Sequel to God of Monsters Arc

Chapter 1

Betrayal

Dear Journal you wouldn't believe the day I just had.

Rex angrily barged into the conference room and immediately opened video chat with White Knight.

What do you think you are doing asked Rex!

My job said White Knight.

Your job, YOUR JOB yesterday this guy tried to take over the world now he's employee of the month, you want to help people so much, get a new job before you get us killed said Rex!

After Rex left White picked up a phone and called Agent Six.

Six its White Knight Rex just became a liability keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid again said White Knight.

I'm on it said Six.

In the hangar Rex snuck aboard Dexter's Aero-ship and activated the controls.

I should hope you know better then to take what doesn't belong to you said Dexter.

If you know anything about what Providence has been doing then you know that they can no longer be trusted with nanites, of any kind said Rex.

They haven't done anything with them so far why now asked Dexter?

That was before they put Dr. Animo on the pay role said Rex.

Dexter, Intrigued, toke a moment to check a holographic list detailing recent Providence activity.

After you are done dumping the garbage in my Cargo hold I would kindly ask that you return it to me at Tech-Square in the mean time I have other issues to attend to said Dexter.

Dexter left the ship and Rex flew the ship out of the hangar and was immediately dogged by two Providence aero-ships.

Attention Dexlabs aero-ship land immediately or be fired on said the Aero-ship's pilots.

You idiots aren't stupid I'm flying over a heavily populated area shooting me down here would be suicide said Rex.

The Providence Aero-Ships fired on Rex.

Why don't they ever listen to reason asked Rex?

Rex put the Aero-Ship on auto pilot then walked out and flew to one aero ship on the boogie-pack.

Rex what are you doing asked a Providence pilot!

Rex used the BFS to cut off the ships thruster causing it careens out of control then Rex used the Punk Busters to jump from one ship to the other and take out a wing before switching to the Boogie-Pack and flew back to the ship he hijacked.

Providence Conference room

White Knight was speaking to Agent Six, Dr. Holiday, and Dr. Animo concerning Rex's hijacking of the Aero-Ship.

Rex is cutting over the suburbs and is making a beeline for the wilds if we shoot him down, we risk spreading the nanites we've collected all over those area's said Dr. Holiday.

I don't see the problem said Dr. Animo?

Your livelihood for one thing no nanites to experiment on no deal said Agent Six.

You misunderstand I've already completed my deal with you with ample justification said Dr. Animo.

Explain said White Knight with stern authority.

The Nanites I stole from you and used in my creation were completed; by me thus in the event they were to enter another living being and if one of those nanites activated… said Dr. Animo!

Then the creatures those nanites activated in would be transformed into another Rex said Dr. Holiday.

Stop him at all costs said White Knight.

Rex was flying over the Monkey foot hills when a Laser Turret shot the back thrusters off the aero-ship causing it to crash into the Dark-Lands all watched by Dexter on a Dexlabs satellite.

Computress, inform Providence that all their contracts with Dexlabs have been rendered Null and Void and that if they try to contact us they will receive a nasty surprise said Dexter.

Over the Dark-Lands

The aero-ship passed over Dinosaur pass and was watched by a man in white robes with a Chinese straw hat riding a dwarf Brontosaurus; Rex crashed into the Green Maw in sight of a of a massive dark looming castle before Rex slipped into unconsciousness; Rex awoke again with a woman tending over with him; the man from before walked into the tent and revealed his face to be that of Samurai Jack's.

How is he said Jack?

He doesn't look like you pulled him from a burning machine I'll give him that said the Woman.

He has an accelerated healing ability, intriguing said Jack?

Jack entered another tent and met up with Scotsman and Hoss Delgago.

I hope that Sissy little lad was worth it Jack considering the fact that you sacrificed a prime scouting opportunity to get em here said Scotsman.

True, but I sense greatness within the boy, much like my teachers who sensed such greatness within me and my father said Jack.

Greatness like Billy, I say we should use the brat as bait for more ghouls then walk in and gut them up said Hoss half sarcastically.

Inside the medical tent Rex awoke and walked out of the medical tent and began to observe his surroundings surprised.

What in the world said Rex!

Don't fear friend you are in good hands now said Jack.

Aha, where am I said Rex?

Forsaken Valley responded Jack.

Sounds nice must be a real tourist destination said Rex sarcastically.

No you stand on the boarder of the Dark-Lands the place where the Demon Sorcerer named Aku lives and rules said Jack.

Demon sorcerer, would you describe this Aku guy as "the last guy you'd let near a tactical nuclear device" asked Rex.

That's one description said Hoss.

Ok lets go said Rex.

What for asked Jack?

The ship I was on was carrying a huge supply of Nanites the largest concentration in the world said Rex.

Bah scientific Mumbo Jumbo said Scotsman.

Nah I've heard of them before Nanites create a type of monster called E.V.O.'s said Hoss.

And how do you know this said Jack.

I've dismantled a few in my day said Hoss proudly!

I'm assuming that E.V.O.'s are a bad thing said Jack?

Do I look like someone who hunts and kills "good things" said Hoss?

Hold on a sec lad this sissy hasn't been conscious for 5 minuets; he ain't barkin orders to no one said Scotsman.

Ha-ha-ha, I'm the Sissy, says the one wearing a skirt and fanny pack said Rex!

The Scotsman suddenly began twitching uncontrollably; suddenly the Scotsman began angrily yelling and hacking at Rex with his sword, Rex attempted to defend himself with the BFS in buzz-saw mode.

Dats a big sword for such a sissy little lad said Scotsman!

With one fell swoop of his blade Scotsman cut the BFS in half sending it careening off into the distance causing the broken half of the BFS to embed itself into a cliff with two of it's pieces hanging freely.

And now it ain't even dat said Scotsman mocking the stub of a blade the BFS has become!

Scotsman continued his attack; Rex Short a sword switched to Smack Hands and attempted to hit Scotsman with the Smack Hands in drill mode.

Can you even lift those big dukes little man said Scotsman?

Rex attempted to punch the Scotsman who raised his sword in defense, when blade fist both Smack Hands were shredded down to Rex's bare hands.

There now I bet they're easier to lift said Scotsman.

Rex attempted to kick Scotsman with Punk Boots; Scotsman used his sword to cut off both Punk Boots and sent Rex flying into a large hill Side.

You Need some new feet to stand on boy, I seem to have some spares Mocked Scotsman while holding up one of the severed punk Boots?

Who is this guy said Rex?

Rex brought out the Slam Cannon and began firing chunks of earth at Scotsman, Scotsman charged Rex Head on smashing Rex's projectiles out of existence with his sword, he eventually got up close to Rex and shoved his machine gun leg into the barrel of the Slam Cannon, the Slam Cannon fell apart from being shot out from the inside out.

Is dat de best cha got said Scotsman?

Rex grew the Boogie Pack and flew into the air, then fired both bolas at Scotsman, The Scotsman grabbed the Bolas and tore the Boogie Pack off of Rex then threw both halves at Rex only for both engines to be pinned to a tree by Jacks Sword whom then caught Rex.

Due you propose we defeat Aku by destroying one another old friend, because if you believe this will work then I can contribute greatly to the effort said Jack.

Scotsman returned his sword to its sheath on his back while angrily growling.

So boy tell us of des "Nanites" asked Scotsman?

They're in every living thing on the planet and normally inactive and harmless but when they activate they turn whatever they're in into a monster, an E.V.O. said Rex.

We cannot allow Aku to increase the power of his forces using these Nanites said Jack.

The journey is long and the road is paved with Aku's forces we must prepare immediately said Scotsman.

When do we leave asked Rex?

You're not coming with us half pint, you couldn't even defeat Scotsman and Aku is a thousand times worst then the lot of us combined said Hoss.

I got us into this mess and I'm going to get us out of it said Rex!

He's either brave, foolish or both said Scotsman.

If he, then aren't all of us as well said Jack?

From the distance one of Aku's minions observed the foursome leave the area and removed the broken half of the BFS from the cliff before entering a red swirling portal.

Aku's Lair

Aku's minion walked into his master's lair carrying the second half of the BFS.

Sorry my master for my unannounced arrival but I come bringing news of the Samurai said the Minion.

Speak cretin scoured Aku.

A new traveler has entered your domain and he appears to be working with the Samurai said Aku's minion handing over the severed half of the BFS.

Aku toke the three part blade and after a little playing around with it reassembled it into a single blade.

Intriguing I believe this is someone I very much need to meet said Aku with interest.

Dinosaur Pass

Jack, Hoss, Scotsman, and Rex were riding through Dinosaur Pass on the back of a Triceratops.

So where did the dinosaurs come from said Rex?

They live here said Jack.

No I mean they're supposed to be extinct for the past 65 million years said Rex.

"Snickering" so much for science said Scotsman!

Suddenly the ground started shaking.

Any one else just feel the ground shake asked Rex nervously?

Maybe something to do with the gigantic lizards and volcanoes, Machine Man said Hoss sarcastically speaking to Rex!

The ground shook again and a gigantic worm popped out of the ground toppling over the Triceratops and scattering its load.

That's some lizard said Rex sarcastically!

Hey lad give me a boost yelled Scotsman!

The Scotsman ran at Rex his sword drawn; Rex grew a Smack hand and Scotsman ran onto it and plunged the sword into the underbelly of the worm creature Rex catapulted the Scotsman into the air in the process cutting the worm creature in two before the Scotsman landed on the ground with a earth shattering thud.

I bet he ain't getting up from dat said Scotsman.

Suddenly the worm regenerated and leaped into the air and began its descent right above Rex.

Ah man this is not my lucky day said Rex!

The worm grabbed Rex and burrowed into the ground with him: then the others walked up to the hole scratching their heads.

Ah he twas slowin us down née way said Scotsman!

Jack turned to the Scotsman and opened his mouth to scold his old friend when a blue light could be seen at the bottom of the pit then Rex using the smack hands to climb out of the pit came out.

What happened to the worm asked Hoss?

Rex dangled the now normal sized creature in question in front of him.

Here he is said Rex grinning while tossing away the worm!

How'd you do dat said Scotsman?

Now you know how I was able to collect all those Nanites said Rex!

Our transportation is no more we will have to go on foot said Jack examining the fallen triceratops.

We'll have to go back to the valley for more supplies said Scotsman.

Not true unless I am mistaken Rex demonstrated the ability to grow machines out of his legs that allows him to jump great distances said Jack.

Aha continue said Rex intrigued?

I myself have a similar ability but I don't rely on machinery if these two abilities were to be combined then Rex would have the ability to cross all of the Dark-Lands in a single leap said Jack.

Wow that sounds promising, I can carry the rest of you guys too said Rex.

Then it's settled you 2 go skipping around Aku's boys; me and Hoss will get in a little practice.

Scotsman knocked Hoss into the pit then jumped in after him.

I think we better hurry up and learn how to do this before they kill each other said Rex!

Agreed said Jack.

From a distance the Aku's minion observed Jack's and Rex's conversation then left through a red portal.

Aku's lair

My lord I have new information of the new warrior, he is receiving training from the Samurai and he speaks of technology, known as nanites, with powers of corruption on par with your own said the Minion.

Intriguing with these Nanites I may become the undisputed ruler of these lands once and for all, retrieve the warrior take the information I seek from him, and send what remains to Demongo, he hasn't had a good meal in years said Aku!

Fire-pits

Jack arrived at the edge of the Fire-pits and the Fire-Swamps using his leaping ability with Rex not too far behind huffing and puffing using the same ability without the Punk Busters.

Are you alright said Jack?

Fine just not use to doing this with out the Punk Busters said Rex.

Then let us travel back to the rest of our group said Jack.

Suddenly inhumane growling came from all directions and legions of Aku's Minions appeared from the shadows.

Time to try out some new moves said Rex.

Rex put his goggles over his eyes and grew the Punk Busters, with one mighty leap Rex flew high into the air, both Jack and Aku's Minions waited a moment then just win they were about to resume business as usual a loud whistling sound echoed throughout the area, like the sound of a person sky diving, the lot of them looked up to see Rex plummeting to the earth with his Punk Busters, Jacks leaped out of the way and Rex smashed into the earth with a vengeance leaving behind a crater and army of dazed minions.

Impressive said Jack landing then hacking away at the legions of minions!

Rex grew the whip and began smacking around the minions and between Rex, Jack, and the fact that the many minions were dazed to the point of defenselessness they were all quickly and easily disposed of.

Aku is aware of our mission we must hurry if we are to reach the nanites before his forces do say Jack.

Don't need to tell me twice said Rex.

Rex grew the Punk Busters, grabbed Jack around the waist and jumped back to the rest of group unaware that the scout had been secretly watching them; later Rex successfully Jumped Scotsman, Jack, and Hoss to the Green Maw.

So where's the ship Lad said Scotsman?

Rex scanned the horizon and spotted the object of interest, the crashed aero ship.

There it is said Rex using the BFS to point to the wrecked aero ship.

Great lets get them and get out of here said Hoss.

Suddenly black portals appeared and out came more of Aku's minions.

Trap said Jack arming himself with his sword!

Hoss switched his hand from it's hand form into a crossbow and rapidly fired chainsaws at the Minions, the chainsaws seemed to have gained a mind of it's own and went on to decimate the army on their own, the Scotsman loaded his machine gun leg, toke out his sword and began swinging around both and decimating enemies in the process.

Chain saws, metal hand, demon slayer why does that sound familiar said Rex?

Ignoring Rex Jack and Aku immediately began fighting each other Aku using his demonic claws against Jacks sword.

Ah Samurai so nice to see you again, I can see you brought snacks said Aku!

Snacks, what are you talking about said Jack?

Suddenly answering Jack's question Demongo zoomed by and grabbed Rex and dragged him off into the distance.

Oh said Jack sorely!

Rex and Demongo immediately began their battle; Rex pinned down on the ground grew both of the Punk Busters and gave Demongo a hard donkey kick into the air before jumping into the air after him, during a brief moment in which the two were at the same level Rex drop kicked Demongo back into the main fight, Rex followed up his kick with Smack Hands in full drill mode hammering at the now pinned Demongo.

Hold him down kid yelled Hoss!

Obeying Hoss Rex used a Smack Hand to secure Demongo to the ground, Demongo Snarled at Rex Hoss opened a water bottle and toke advantage of Demongo's less than pleasant disposition towards Rex to stuff the bottle into Demongo's mouth and forced the liquid down his throat.

From England with love, nothing like a little Holy water to make a demon's blood boil said Hoss!

Suddenly Demongo unleashed a inhumanely loud screech with steam coming out of his ears and mouth, he immediately pushed Rex off of himself but the damage was already done, and Demongo was transformed into a Holy, Demonic pipe bomb.

That's de end of em now lets deal with his master said Scotsman.

Rex looked over to Aku then he looked at Demongo and his meltdown.

Why waste an opportunity said Rex?

Rex grew the Slam Cannon and loaded Demongo into the cannon, with a little assistance of the Scotsman, and fired him at Aku causing a fairly large explosion weakening Aku to the point of slump and transformed into a Rabbit to escape.

NEXT TIME SAMURAI yelled the now miniscule

Aku!

Rex Grabbed Aku with a Smack Hand and held him in front of Jack.

You want to take care of this guy said Rex.

Without hesitation Jack slashed his sword though the smack hand, and in the process through Aku as well dissolving the once powerful demon lord.

Nice one bud said Rex.

Thank-You my allies, I have dreamt of this moment for longer then I can remember, now I must go said Jack!

Go where asked Rex?

Home said Jack with smile on his face!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Reunion

Dear Journal the planet is spiraling out of control.

Rex was attempting to repair the aero-ship he crashed into the area while Scotsman and Hoss were lounging about the area.

So lad your fancy pants ship working yet said Scotsman.

Everything but what we need to fly it out of here said Rex.

Maybe there's someone who's got some spare parts said Hoss.

Good Ideal said Rex!

Rex got the navigation computer online and found that a ship landed nearby.

That's weird what's someone doing out here said Rex?

Go find out lad we'll be here when yah get back said Scotsman.

Rex grew the Boogie Pack and flew off in the direction of the recently grounded ship.

So Hoss how bout a little scrapes while we wait for the Lad to get back said Scotsman.

Smiling Hoss switched his arm to crossbow mode and Scotsman drew his sword.

Second Ship landing site

The Saturday's airship was parked over a large chasm while the Saturdays themselves were in the chasm observing a herd of Tyrannosaurus.

Later Mom me and Zon are going to see if we can find some pterosaurs yelled Zak to Drew.

Zak, be careful Sweetie yelled Drew Back!

Rex landed on top of the air ship and pried open the hatch with a Smack Hand and hopped inside suddenly the airship toke off and Rex bonked his head and slipped into unconsciousness; meanwhile in the conference room the Saturdays were gathered in conference with Dr. Grey.

So what do you want Miranda Growled Doc?

Reports are coming in of a creature on a rampage here in London it appears to be a new species of Cryptid said Dr. Grey.

Sure it's not an E.V.O. said Doc?

No E.V.O. signature and no word from Dr. Holiday said Dr. Grey.

Alright we'll check it out said Doc.

I'll meet you at the London eye said Dr. Grey.

You're coming isn't this a bit out of your area of expertise said Doc?

You're not going to argue with me on this one, London is my home I can help and I will say Dr. Grey.

Time Portal site

Jack Arrived at the site of the time portal and observed the time guardian continuing to stand guard, when Jack attempted to walk by and into the portal the guardian moved his arm to stop Jack from entering the portal.

I have completed my mission, let me pass said Jack!

Is that so said a familiar voice!

Jack looked around to see Professor Paradox.

My mentor said Jack bowing his head.

I'm afraid that your mission has yet to begin said Professor Paradox.

What do you mean asked Jack?

Aku was simply a means to an end designed to prepare you for a greater enemy said Paradox.

And who is this greater enemy said Jack?

When it appears you will know in the mean time an army of super powered beings will form among them you as one of their top generals, luckily long ago when Aku first sent you to these strange lands I intervened and trapped him here in the Dark-lands and erected a barrier around the Dark-Lands that would prevent his influence from spreading thus it will be a very big army said Paradox.

I appreciate you sparing my home land of Aku's influence my old Master, but know that when this enemy is vanquished, it is best that the two of us never meet again said Jack.

London pier

After a few hours the Airship landed at the London docks and the Saturdays exited the airship and met up with Dr. Grey.

So where's, this big mysterious Cryptid ask Zak sarcastically?

Suddenly a car was tossed from the city and nearly killed the assembled group.

Believe me; he's impossible to miss said Dr. Grey.

Doc answered his wrist communicator and brought up a holographic map of the airship, with one point marked with a flashing red dot.

There's a foreign body within the airship said Doc.

Maybe something from Dinosaur Pass said Drew.

Which makes it a bad ideal to have it running loose in London, I'll deal with it said Doc.

Sweetie go with Doc said Drew.

Ok lets go hunt us a dinosaur said Zak!

Doc and Zak went back into the airship and the rest of the group went into the city to find the creature, following the trail of destruction it left behind they easily found what could best be described as the single-most bizarre creature looking creature imaginable. The creature's face resembled a large leech like creature with a exaggerated mouth and three tusks protruding from the face, a large mouth spanning the torso, the right arm appear to be a octopus who had it's tentacles braided into a arm, the left arm was replaced by a massive lobster claw with its shoulder resembling a gutted sea urchin, a long winding tail ending in a blade, and a pair of two toed lizard legs.

Whoa what did he crawl out of said Drew?

The creature snarled at the group then stabbed its tail through a car then tried to smash it on top of the group only for them to narrowly avoid it, sadly it manage to catch Dr. Grey around her waist suddenly a red energy bolt hit massive creature in the arm dropping Dr. Grey in the process, Dr. Grey looked around to see her savior in question was none other than Bobo Haha.

What are you doing here Monkey asked Dr. Grey?

The correct term or phrase you're looking for is, Thanks for saving my butt Bobo I owe you a slice said Bobo Sarcastically!

The creature got back up again and immediately was locked into a fight with Agent Six.

Why's Providence chasing a Cryptid said Drew?

Cryptid, that doohickey doc gave you working right asked Bobo?

What are you talking about said Drew?

Hey Six can you tell them what's going on asked Bobo?

Little busy here Bobo said Six as he attempted to defend himself against the Creature!

Bobo began rapidly shooting at the creature with his laser pistols, Six toke the opportunity to roll out from underneath the creature, got up and casually brushed himself off.

3 hours ago we detected a E.V.O. signature in the area, then it deactivated, at first we thought it was a false alarm but later it reactivated, with news footage of the damage it was causing this led our scientists to believe that if it were to be captured a way to turn E.V.O.s back into their original form could be reversed engineered from it said Six.

What about Rex said Drew?

We're having… issues with Rex, which only reinforces the need for more then one way of curing E.V.O.s said Six.

Suddenly the E.V.O. in question rapidly scaled the side of a building and jumped off into the distance.

Great said Six sarcastically!

I agree, lets go for a pizza said Bobo!

Six took out a tracking device and began pushing a few buttons on it.

Dude I was serious about the Pizza said Bobo!

There are three E.V.O. signatures currently in London, Bobo the creature and a third unidentified E.V.O. down at the docks.

ZAK yelled Drew terrified!

Dr. Grey opened a portal and the group ran through it.

So we going fishing said Bobo?

No they'll deal with what ever it is; our priority is the cure E.V.O. said Six!

Six and Bobo Observed that the E.V.O. they were chasing disappeared from the tracker.

We lost him, he switched to human again, and we're initiating a quarantine of the area, Dr. Holiday any ideals on why he switches from E.V.O. to human it might help us track him down said Six into his communicator?

Providence laboratories

Dr. Holiday and Dr. Animo were in the laboratory discussing the creature tearing through London.

I cannot help but wonder if this E.V.O.'s shape shifting abilities have something to do with its unusual appearance said Dr. Animo.

Hate to break it to yah doc but we E.V.O.s have some mighty unusual appearances said Bobo.

Yes I know that you twit I meant unusual for an E.V.O. said Dr. Animo.

Explain asked Six on the other end of the communicator?

When most turn their bodies usually mutate into something with consistent traits, spider, fish, fly, frog, bird, dog, rat, etc however this one has a little of everything said Dr. Holiday.

If memory serves me correctly E.V.O.s seem to mutate in relation to their DNA, I seem to recall a case during my career as veterinarian in which a cat had two sets of DNA one in the lower region and another in the upper region, whilst the cat was in embryonic development one of it's brothers died and was absorbed by the cat, thus gaining two sets of DNA said Dr. Animo.

Right but in this, Hybrid E.V.O.'s case, there has to be more then two sets of DNA from analyzing images of it I'd say it combines traits from at lease 8 different E.V.O.s said Dr. Holiday.

Could this have anything to do with its shape shifting said Six?

We will have to run some tests to be sure, but we can identify who this now human E.V.O. is said Dr. Holiday.

Dr. Animo ran a quick search using what little yet extremely unique information they had on this bizarre individual and one name came up: Alexander Heller.

I'm sending an image of our friend that should aid in your search, said Dr. Animo.

Saturdays Airship

Doc and Zak were searching the halls of the airship looking for the creature Doc picked up on the scanners earlier, unaware of the simple fact that the creature they were looking for is actually Rex.

Doc, Doc are you there said Drew through the communicator.

Doc tapped the communicator and opened two way communications with Drew.

I'm here Drew, something wrong asked Doc?

That dinosaur you're tracking, it's an E.V.O. said Drew.

Alright we'll proceed with caution said Doc.

Doc turned off the communicator off and began pushing buttons on the scanner.

Now that we know that it is an E.V.O. I can recalibrate the scanners to find it said Doc.

Doc using the scanner determined that the E.V.O. was directly above them he immediately tore off a vent using his power-glove and saw the leg of Rex climbing out of the vent.

Ready for a boost Zak, asked Doc?

Ready said Zak with a grin!

Doc used the power Glove to catapult Zak up the vent and on top of the airship; when Zak made it to the top he saw Rex and smoke off in the distance.

Here I thought I would be getting some time off said Rex.

Rex grew the Boogie Pack and flew off to the smoke; Zak was able to follow Rex by using the claw to grapple onto his foot.

What in the name of sweet Jalapeño's said Rex noticing Zak?

Rex saw Agent Six and Bobo with several agents quarantining the area.

That explains it said Rex!

Rex skimmed the edge of a building and cut off Zak's claw with the BFS then used it to tackle Six.

Hey Rex you're back said Bobo!

Hey Bobo, give me a minuet to finish up here and we'll go for Taco's said Rex.

Wait you're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you are you said Bobo suddenly realizing what Rex meant.

Why should I ask Rex pressing the BFS against Agent Six's neck?

Because we are partners said Six!

Partners don't shoot Partners down; partners chase after Partners when they go into the Dark-lands said Rex.

Partners know each other's moves, just like how I know that's a line you never cross, and never will said Six.

Rex Got back up and withdrew the BFS and began walking away.

This one's for old time's sake tell White Knight whatever deal he thought we had ended with Animo said Rex.

Suddenly Bobo's scanner began beeping furiously; he picked it up and saw that it was again reading three E.V.O. signatures.

Ah guys we got a problem said Bobo!

An old man in a biker jacket walked into the street, Six scanned the man and confirmed that he is Alexander Heller.

Listen Alexander you're sick you need help said Six.

I don't think so, lackey growled Alexander!

Suddenly Alexander's body was replaced with that of the Hybrid E.V.O.; suddenly as if overcome by rage the E.V.O. roared and charged at Rex.

Ah scrape said Rex!

With one mighty swing of it's tentacle arm the E.V.O. smash Rex into the air, at that moment Six, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon began fighting the Hybrid while Drew, Dr. Grey and Bobo Battered him from afar, Miranda by dropping chunks of scrap onto the Hybrid, meanwhile Zak was repairing the claw with duck and electrical tape and observed the fight down below, Zak leaped down and stabbed the blunt in of the claw into the tentacle arm and fired the grapple into a fuse box causing the Hybrid to be electrocuted.

Zak what are you doing asked Drew!

The Hybrid tore out the Claw and threw it at Zak; Rex was able to stabilize himself by growing the Boogie Pack.

Looks like my x-partner needs some help said Rex!

Rex flew directly at the Hybrid and launched both bolas at it, the Hybrid grabbed both bolas and yanked down Rex, ripped off the Boogie Pack; Rex simply replaced the destroyed Boogie Pack with Smack Hands, set them to drill, and tried to punch the Hybrid, the Hybrid grabbed one of the Smack Hands and instead of the Smack Hand Spinning Rex was spun at drill like speeds, Rex switched to the Punk Busters and used the momentum to kick the Hybrid in the head.

Whoa Rex got some moves said Bobo!

Rex loaded one of the severed bolas into the Slam Cannon and jammed the head of the of the Hybrid into the barrel of the Slam Cannon and when he fired the cannon it blew up with the explosive force of a pipe bomb.

Ok that's got to knock him down said Rex.

Before the smoke even clear the Hybrid leaped up high with explosive force and successfully body slammed Rex and knocked him into the Subways, suddenly the signature sound of a trains horn perked up, the Hybrid jumped up and landed on the train Rex on the other hand was caught in it's way and was promptly ran over by it, the others went down into the hole to chase after the Hybrid whom is now on top of a moving train; after the train left, Rex emerge slightly bruised and his cloths torn to shreds Rex spat out a bloodied tooth which instantly grew back.

Ok now its personal said Rex!

Rex chased after the train with fiery vengeance using the Boogie Pack to catch up with them, once on the train Rex switched to Smack Hands and began fighting the Hybrid; Rex grabbed the Hybrid by the tentacles and smashed him against the roof of the tunnel dragging him along in the process, Rex attempted to cure the hybrid but instead only cured the tentacle arm turning it back to normal and allowing it to slip away.

What in the world is going on here said Rex.

Rex chased after the Hybrid with the Boogie Pack and by the time he found the Hybrid his arm had went E.V.O. again and this time it deployed a smoke screen and pinned Rex to the wall with its crab arm and used an electrical attack to try and fry Rex.

I… Don't… think… so said Rex struggling through the pain pulsing through his body!

Rex stabbed the BFS through the abdomen of the Hybrid and in the process stabbed into the electrified rails, Rex discarded the BFS, yet kept it's blade in the Hybrid and the rail electrocuting it in place.

And Stay there yah big ugly brute said Rex walking away.

Suddenly the Hybrid yanked out the Blade and threw it at Rex; Rex turned around just in time to be tackled by the Hybrid, Rex grew both Punk Busters and donkey kicked the Hybrid through the subway roof.

Docks

On the surface the Hybrid burst through the ground and was launched directly into the London Eye ripping out a support cable and knocking it into the Thames; Doc seeing the E.V.O. getting knocked into the Eye came over to pull down the cable and reinsert it in the ground; suddenly like the E.V.O. before him Rex burst through the ground and immediately locked eyes with the Hybrid.

You and me got some unfinished business to attend to buddy boy said Rex pointing to the Hybrid then himself!

Rex what are you doing here asked Doc?

Really, there's a gigantic rampaging monster over there, I grow war machines out of my limbs, and you ask me what I'm Doing here said Rex turning around to face Doc!

The Hybrid pointed its claw arm at Rex and fired a bolt of lightning at him, who had only just managed to block the attack with both Smack Hands then followed up with a shot from the Slam Cannon.

Direct Hit yelled Rex!

The shot knocked the Hybrid into the London Eye knocking it over; Rex grew the Boogie Pack and flew into the air using bolas cables to catch it, he met Doc on the roof of a near by building where Rex discarded the Boogie Pack (while Doc held onto the Bolas) and Rex stabbed the BFS into the ground before discarding it, Doc then secured the bolas around the blade keeping the people trapped in the Eye safe until emergency workers can save them.

There now where is our little friend asked Rex?

The Hybrid's tentacle arm burst through the roof of the building they were standing on, grabbed Rex then pulled and smashed him through the roof and floors of the building landing on the bottom with the Hybrid on top of him.

Ah there you are said Rex!

Rex grew the Punk Busters and soundly donkey kicked the Hybrid out of the building and outside, there Six rammed his jump jet into the Hybrid barely doing a dent before the others arrived.

Not exactly a cavalry charge but I'll take what I can get said Rex.

Suddenly the Hybrid unleashed an electrical blast knocking out the cavalry that had been backing Rex up.

Ok New plan said Rex!

Rex observed the unconscious back up for a way to defeat the Hybrid.

Fireball shooting sword, portal ripping gun, lighting rod grapple thing, giant lighting shooting monster now we have a plan said Rex smiling!

Rex ran past the Hybrid and narrowly avoided being smashed by it, grabbed the Fire Sword, Claw, and the portal gun, on the other side of the clearing Rex removed the Hand of Tsul Kalu from the Claw and replaced it with the Fire Sword and hid the portal gun in his waist band before confronting the Hybrid.

Bring it on Ugly said Rex!

The Hybrid ran towards Rex and Rex grew the Rex Ride and drove towards the Hybrid at high speeds with the Claw/Fire Sword in a lancing position, the Hybrid smashed the Rex Ride in the process catapulting Rex over it's head and allowing Rex to stabbed the Claw/Fire Sword in it's back, followed by Rex arming himself with the portal gun and taking full control of it with his Technopathic powers, the Hybrid fired it's lighting At Rex, Rex opened a portal in the path of the lighting and one above the Hybrid hitting the Claw/Fire Sword with the very lighting produced by the Hybrid, the energy coursed into the Fire Sword and created a massive Fire Ball inside the Hybrid and with it a massive explosion that vaporized it.

Ok if that doesn't stop him nothing will said Rex!

After the fighting was done Rex went to a nearby shopping mall to pick up some new cloths to replace the ones that were destroyed by the fight with the Hybrid and quickly met up with Bobo in the Mall.

Hey Rex said Bobo!

Hey Bobo, what you up to, getting some fast food asked Rex!

You could say that Green bean promised me a pizza if I asked yah to go with him to Providence for some reason thought it would matter if I asked instead of him said Bobo.

You're right it doesn't but while I have you alone I do have a favor to ask said Rex?

What is it, and what's in it for me asked Bobo?

I need someone to keep an eye on what Dr. Animo is doing said Rex.

Still don't see why I should ask Bobo?

Party at Cabo Luna, all the junk food you can scarf down in 48 hours said Rex.

Oh-oh-oh my prayers have been answered, I'm in said Bobo!

Good now then to deal with another problem said Rex!

Bobo walked out of the mall and toke a pizza from the waiting Six.

What did he say asked Six?

Ask him yourself said Bobo taking the Pizza!

Suddenly Rex used a Smack Hand to pin Six to the wall.

My answer is no, and when I get enough on what ever it is that you guys are doing with Animo you and White Knight can argue over who gets the top bunk in prison, am I clear said Rex!

Crystal said Six!

Rex let go of Six then used Miranda's portal gun to open a portal back into the Dark-lands where he met up with Hoss, Jack, and the Scotsman.

Hey Jack thought you said you were going home said Rex?

I was informed that my mission isn't over yet, thus I cannot go home yet said Jack.

Ok found a way to move the Nanites out of here said Rex.

Rex again toke full control over the portal gun and used it to Zapped the wrecked ship into the middle of Nowhere… literarily.

So where did you put it said Jack.

Some top secret facility called area 51.5 something major going down over there figured Providence wouldn't be able to find it there said Rex.

Let us hope you are right, what do you propose we do now said Jack.

Now we squeeze Providence until they pop said Rex.

Rex held up a piece of Agent Six's destroyed Hover Board and read the logo on it: Mandark Industries.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

War Games

Dear Journal I'm in trouble now.

Rex arrived in Tech Square with the Scotsman, Jack, and Hoss and saw both Dexlabs and Mandark Industries.

We should begin scouting the area immediately said Jack.

Snickering, not quite you three would stick out like sore thumbs, I'll drop you guys off at the sunken mall and you guys can work on being less inconspicuous said Rex.

Rex shot the trio to the sunken mall using the portal gun then went on to Dexlabs and knocked on the door.

Hello Dexter you there little buddy asked Rex?

A key pad scanned Rex's face suddenly Rex disappeared in a flash of white light and reappeared in a Dexlabs hangar where he met Dexter

Hey there, thought we would be meeting in your office or something said Rex.

Truth is I was hoping you had my ship said Dexter.

Oh no problem said Rex activating the Portal Gun!

Rex fired the portal gun and brought the wreckage of Dexter's aero ship into the hangar.

I used my abilities to fix it up a little, but it still won't fly, and I dumped the Nanites into that bottomless pit out in the desert called Area 51.5 said Rex.

Better in the hands of the earth then the hands of men as a wise man once said, Computress see if we can fix this wreck if it can't be put back into full working order, scrap it for parts said Dexter.

The aero-ship disappeared in a flash of white light.

Now then I was hoping to see Ben, how's he doing asked Rex?

I'm afraid I have some bad news said Dexter!

In another flash of light Both Dexter and Rex found themselves on the observation deck of what appeared to be a hospital.

What is this place asked Rex?

Dexlabs hospital wing open to the public but that is not the concern right now; he's down there said Dexter pointing over the edge of the balcony.

Rex walked over and looked at what appeared to be a person incased in a glass tube covered in bandages, wires, and all sorts of high tech looking things.

Is that Ben asked Rex?

Sadly, Ben's injuries were too severe, I've contacted several experts on the subject but thus far all they've done is crowd my operating room at the most said Dexter.

Has he gotten better or worst asked Rex?

This came off a little while ago said Dexter Holding up the Ultimatrix.

Ben's watch thingy asked Rex?

I am told it is called the Ultimatrix and it will only come off if Ben takes it off or if he dies, and clearly he is in no condition to remove it said Dexter.

You think he died asked Rex?

My equipment indicates otherwise said Dexter.

I have an ideal it might be risky though said Rex!

I'm open to ideals said Dexter.

You heard of the Nanite project said Rex?

Top secret project design to create nanites to eliminate disease and starvation said Dexter.

Well I was the guinea pig for the project, I can't remember all the details but I'm pretty sure I looked a little like Ben does at the moment if it worked for me said Rex?

Computress I require a blood sample from Rex said Dexter.

Hold still said Computress.

Why did she just tell me to hold still asked Rex!

Suddenly Rex's wrist glowed white momentarily.

Did she just teleport my blood out of my body asked Rex?

Computress I require the Nanites isolated and extracted from this blood sample said Dexter.

You did, did you said Rex.

Good bye Rex said Dexter.

Rex was teleported to the outside of the base; a little shocked he used the portal gun to go to the sunken Mall, where he observed Scotsman in a mall wide brawl, mostly coming out on top, Rex observed Jack wisely sitting out the fight.

How did asked Rex?

I believe the Scotsman refused to turn over his weapon to the locale police force said Jack.

Sword set off the metal detectors, Mall-cops tried to take it, Scotsman disagreed said Rex.

Shall I join him in combat said Jack?

Better just to let the cops deal with him I got a friend that can probably get them to leave him alone, for a few days anyway said Rex.

All we need said Jack.

I'll come back for you guys after I figure out what Providence and Mandark Industries is doing said Rex.

What about scouting said Jack?

It's a big fancy tech company what I can't take control of I can Smash said Rex.

Rex disappeared through a portal while Jack ducked his head to avoid a flung cop.

Above Mandark industries

Rex appeared from a portal and dropped onto the roof and used his Technopathic powers to force open the hangar in the process triggering every alarm in the building.

Mandarks office

Mandark was setting in front of the computer busily pounding away at the keyboard when he received a transmission from White Knight.

Susan I want an update on the project said White Knight.

I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT SUSAN ITS MANDARK, and when I have an update for you I will inform you said Mandark!

Mandark was informed of the break in by his computer and security footage revealed Rex as the intruder.

Your disgruntle ex-employee just set off every alarm in my building said Mandark!

Rex is there; hold him I'll send a strike team in to get him said White Knight!

It would be a far simpler task to simply teleport him into orbit said Mandark casually.

I said hold him said White Knight!

Oh no I'm afraid not, you see I know what Rex tends to do with machines, thus capturing him would be an impossible and rather expensive task said Mandark!

Make a list of your expenses, but if you can't deliver, you don't get a dime said White Knight closing the link!

That was easy; put together our "insurance" claim be sure to include images and expenses from all of our destroyed prototypes, and failed weapons systems any thing that can passed off as Rex's battle damage and set off a few explosions just for good measure, and while your at it capture Rex alive said Mandark!

Yes sir said a feminine computer voice.

Rex was searching the Mandark industries building for evidence of what Mandark Industries and Providence were up to; he began breaking into lockers and eventually found a key card which he inserted into the first computer he found and attempted to use his powers to hack it only to receive a nasty shock.

OWWW, that's some nasty anti-virus software, ok I can do this Rex asked himself!

Rex found a search box and Typed in Providence, he found a dozen supply orders for Providence plus a file marked "_classified_".

Sounds about right said Rex.

Rex opened the file and the words "_classified please enter the eleven digit code_".

No go, where are those supply runs going said Rex.

Rex quickly checked the supply orders and found that they were all going to Russia, and Providence head quarters.

Still rebuilding from my rampage, but what are they doing in Russia said Rex?

Rex put the supply forms and the classified file onto the keycard and toke it out of the computer.

Now then to see what else I can do said Rex.

Hold it right there said a computerized voice.

Rex turned around and saw black dinosaur like machines.

Machines, dude do you know what I do to machines.

Rex used the nunchucks to begin smashing his way through the hoards of robots and quickly laid every last one of them to waste.

Next said Rex absorbing the Nunchucks!

Mandark watched as Rex wiped out his hapless robot lackeys.

This requires more effort, initiate the cube protocol, and quietly redirect Rex into the prototype grounds, if standard models are ineffective then lets see what our experimental Anti-nanite weaponry will do, also release our testers I'm sure they will want a few words with Rex said Mandark.

Yes Mandark said the computerize voice.

Unnoticed by Rex, a nearby corridor shifted directions and by the time he got there three different doors closed on him.

No problem said Rex.

Rex attempted to open the doors only to receive another electrical shock.

More of that weird anti-viral program I guess said Rex?

Rex instead decided to take the corridor, suddenly just when he stepped in lock down doors trapped him in the corridor; suddenly he felt the whole thing shift then it barrel rolled until the point that Rex face planted on one of the lock down doors.

Scrap said Rex!

The door opened and Rex was dropped in a room that appeared to have been lined with circuits and many weapons, bizarre looking Robots and a random assortment of E.V.O.s began circling Rex like sharks in a feeding frenzy.

Well if it's a fight they want said Rex!

Rex grew the Nunchucks but was electrocuted into submission and forced to drop them.

Oh you want to play like that do you said Rex?

Rex grew the BFS, now electrically charged do to the anti-viral program now plaguing Rex, began swinging it around in buzz saw mode and once he had an opening he cut through the floor and escaped to the floor below; almost immediately the E.V.O.s and robots began following him crowding around the hole.

Rex threw and discarded the BFS blade back through the hole in the ceiling hacking through those that tried to follow Rex through the hole, more continued to follow so Rex used the Punk Busters to kick the severed chunk of floor back through the hole again smashing the robots and E.V.O.s that were trying to chase after Rex and just to finish them off fired off a few shots from the Slam Cannon.

Is that all you got you pains in my butt said Rex.

Rex noticed that they stopped coming through the hole.

Giving up already said Rex mocking his would be killers!

Rex noticed nearby ceiling began to crack.

Oh these are crafty sons of E.V.O.s said Rex!

Rex grew the Punk Busters and jump out of the hole and discarded and kicked the Punk Busters at the E.V.O.s and robots, and then he grew the Boogie Pack before with another electrical shock it collapsed and Rex crashed into the ground.

Great said Rex!

Rex scooped up a severed robot arm and pointed it at the hoards in front of him as if it were a mace.

Mandarks office

Mandark was on his computer observing the battle and analyzing Rex's biometrics scan.

What is this, Rex's Biometrics scans are registering near fatal said Mandark!

Perhaps it's a result of the strain of me neutralizing his powers said the Computer.

What, stop immediately we need him alive said Mandark!

I'm afraid I cannot do that, Mandark industries have been quite useful to my plans, but I must take this opportunity to destroy Rex once and for all.

ZAG-RS you traitorous ungrateful piece of software yelled Mandark!

ZAG-RS zapped Mandark into submission.

In the testing area Rex was using the scraps of Mandarks legions of robots to batter his remaining legions into submission then turned his focus on the E.V.O.s whom he noticed were slightly intimidated by him.

COME ON YOU WANT SOME OF THIS, BECAUSE I PROMISE YOU I'M ALREADY HAVING THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE yelled Rex in outrage!

The back wall opened up to reveal a massive screen with an image of the ZAG-RS AI on it.

ZAG-RS, well that explains a lot, what are you some kind of cybernetic cockroach said Rex!

Humorous, I will miss that about you, but sadly I can not allow you to continue to interfere in my efforts you will be eliminated said ZAG-RS.

Yah right said Rex!

Rex grew the BFS only for it to collapse from electrocution and Rex with it.

You may recall my ability to neutralize your powers, though I must admit it is remarkable that you were able to work through the strain put on your body said ZAG-RS.

Yah, trick I learned from a friend said Rex!

Fortunately the pain mechanism in your body has released too much adrenaline into your body which has slowly shutdown your heart said ZAG-RS.

What, that's… crazy… talk… said Rex slipping into a coma and hitting the ground with a thud.

I rest my case, dispose of him before he is revived said ZAG-RS.

ZAG-RS's monitor returned to the wall, a Mandroid rolled up to Rex, grabbed him by the feet, and dragged him off: Unknown to the droids Rex's eyes shot open and were glowing a bright Blue.

Mandark Industries front door

Agent Six and Bobo Haha arrived at Mandark Industries to pick up Rex.

You think he'll come quietly asked Bobo?

No stated Agent Six plainly!

Think he'll cooperate if we drag him back asked Bobo?

No stated Agent Six for a second time!

We're going to try anyway asked Bobo?

Yes stated Agent Six!

Bring it on said Bobo!

Suddenly robots were blasted through the side of the Mandark Industries building, the BFS hacked its way through the building, large dents popped out of the side of the building, and projectiles from the Slam Cannon punched through the walls.

Sounds like Rex is throwing a party and didn't invite us said Bobo grinning with excitement!

Extraction team to Providence, Rex is still in the building but Mandark has failed to contain him and Rex is proceeding to tear the building down said Agent Six into his communicator!

Understood let's see if Animo's back up plan works said White Knight over the communicator.

The Keep Ship

Dr. Animo was with Dr. Holiday and a troop of Providence solders.

Since I know that questioning your plan on this situation is pointless I should inform you that if you hurt, a single hair on Rex's or anyone else's heads then I will remind you why he will be down there, and you are up here warned Dr. Holiday coldly!

Yes your security precaution which hampers my ability to control the creature thus endangering everyone present said Dr. Animo.

Drop it said Dr. Holiday to the guards.

One of the guards pulled a lever and doors opened followed by a crate being carried via crane over the opened doors and dropped it into Tech Square.

God help us said Dr. Holiday!

The Crate shattered upon hitting the ground, emerging from it is the bizarre E.V.O. known as the Hybrid with a metal collar with a camera on it attached around it's neck emerged from the shattered crate, from the Keep Animo put on one of his mind control headbands and toke control of the Hybrid.

Now then, Rex I Believe it is time we had a chat said Dr. Animo.

Rex, still under the control of his nanites, cut a hole into the ceiling and climbed on top of it, suddenly the roof split open revealing it to actually be a set of massive hangar bay doors, emerging from those very doors was a gigantic red and black Mecha of Dee-Dee.

Hello there Rex, I should have known not to have sent inadequate minions to get rid of you no matter I can easily be done with you said ZAG-RS from inside the Mecha.

Rex Grew the Smack Hands and was grabbed by ZAG-RS, ZAG-RS attempted to deactivate Rex's powers while simultaneously crushing him.

Threat to host detected, overriding nanite shutdown protocols, ELIMINATE said the nanite possessed Rex.

Using the Smack Hands Rex drilled into ZAG-RS's arm, hacked through it a few times via the BFS and busted through the elbow with the Punk Busters.

Keep Ship

Dr. Holiday was in video conference with White Knight discussing the situation.

What the heck is that thing said White Knight?

A Mecha, it bears all the ear marks of one of Mandarks creations but why he made it in the image of a teenage girl I'll never understand said Dr. Holiday.

Whatever it is it's currently Mandarks attempt at catching Rex Help it said White Knight before exiting communications!

You get all that said Dr. Holiday?

I'm old not deaf growled Dr. Animo!

While being controlled by Dr. Animo the Hybrid jumped on top of the Mandark Industries building and blasted at Rex while he flew circles around ZAG-RS and blew off one of ZAG-RS's arms, ZAG-RS popped an energy weapon out of its thigh and began blasting at both Rex and the Hybrid.

That is a anti-nanite cannon, what is Mandark doing firing it at Rex asked Doctor Holiday?

Let's find out said White Knight Via the communication grid.

White contacted Mandark in his office and discovered that he was unconscious and just getting back up.

Mandark what is going said White Knight!

You may have heard of the rogue AI ZAG-RS, it broke into my computer systems and hijacked my technology said Mandark.

White Knight Contacted Dr. Holiday and Dr. Animo on the Keep.

Bad news ZAG-RS is back and in control of that mecha, take it apart said White Knight!

Go after Rex, go after the Mecha, make up your mind will you said Dr. Animo.

Never forget who controls your freedom Dr. because if you ever do I will make sure you never have it said White Knight!

On The building the Hybrid switched its focus from Rex to ZAG-RS the brief distraction allowed Rex to use the BFS to cut out ZAG-RS's feet.

Threat to self detected initiating self preservation subroutine said ZAG-RS.

ZAG-RS used rockets to fly off during lift off the Hybrid and Rex jumped onto ZAG-RS Rex grabbing on with the Smack Hands and the Hybrid with its tentacle arm.

We must follow them if the Hybrid is out of range of my mind control technology will lose control of it then we will lose the creature said Dr. Animo!

While Dr. Holiday and Dr. Animo bickered about methods to deal with the madness, Rex and the Hybrid did battle on the back of ZAG-RS Rex grew the Slam Cannon and tore out a chunk of the Mecha as ammunition and shoved the barrel of the cannon into the head of the Hybrid and fired it point blank.

Secondary target said Rex.

Suddenly Rex was cut off by the Hybrid getting back up suddenly Rex turned around and in one smooth fluid motion he shoved the barrel of the Slam Cannon into the abdomen of the Hybrid, loaded and fired the Slam Cannon sending it flying off of ZAG-RS and crashing him into the Keep.

Secondary target eliminated said Rex.

On the Keep the dazed Captain Callan rubbed his head as he got up and saw the snapped off mind control collar used by Dr. Animo rolled away as the Hybrid got back up Callan made a single Gulp; outside Rex observed the keep crash into Devil's Canyon.

Tertiary threat eliminated said Rex.

Rex used the BFS to cut off the rockets causing ZAG-RS to descend into Area 51.5: Rex cut off ZAG-RS's leg and flew away with it once over Nowhere Rex used his Technopathic powers to take control of the anti-nanite cannon and fired it into Area 51.5 hitting the hidden nanite tank and causing the nanites inside to become potently unstable and exploding with the force of a gigaton nuclear bomb destroying ZAG-RS in the process: Rex landed with the Leg next to a small house next to a windmill with a earth shattering thud.

Primary threat eliminated said Rex.

An obese woman who appeared to be 60 came out of the house with a small pink dog.

Courage, what do you think it is said the woman?

I-Don-know-Muriel said Courage.

Just as Courage spoke a moaning was heard coming from the other side and using the leg to support him as he got back up.

Every cell of my body aching, next to a giant dismembered robot leg, out in the middle of Nowhere, with a sizable explosion off in the distance; that was some party said Rex!


End file.
